Feliz Compleaños España
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Antonio gets injured during The Running of the Bulls. Lovino visits him in the hospital. Happy birthday Spain!


Lovino grumbled to himself as he walked down the halls, glaring at the room numbers as he passed them. God damnit, he hated hospitals. They were too damn _bright_. Everything was white and it smelled like medicine and even the _food_ was sterile. It was ridiculous.

What was worse was the _reason_ he was here.

_Stupido idiota. __Che cazzo stava pensando?_ He thought irritably to himself. He stopped abruptly, glaring at the room number. _Bastardo._ He opened the door without bothering to knock, turning his glare onto the resident of the room.

"Ah... Lovi." Antonio smiled weakly. "You came to visit." He was in pretty bad shape. His arm was broken in two places, and his ankle was twisted. He had bruises all over his body.

Lovino glared at him. "What the hell were you thinking, jackass?" He demanded, closing the door behind him. "You do a lot of stupid things all the time, but what the fuck was _that_?" Running in front of six irritated bulls? Were all Spanish people that god damned stupid?

"It's... tradition." Antonio coughed out. It still hurt to breath sometimes. "And part of the celebrations..."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I told you not to go." He muttered. "I told you it was a bad idea, but you didn't listen, and now look at you." He scowled. "Idiot."

"It'll be healed in a couple of weeks." Antonio chuckled, "But... thanks for caring..."

"What makes you think I care?" Lovino grumbled, but it was half-hearted. "Maybe I just came to tell you how much of an _idiot_ you are." He knew it was a lie. Yes, damnit, he was worried about Antonio. He'd gotten trampled by a fucking _bull_, the dumbass. But admitting to himself that he cared was one thing. He didn't think he was ready to admit it to Antonio yet.

"Lovi..." Antonio said softly, keeping himself awake, "I'm alright, you know?"

Lovino leaned against the wall and glared. "You better be, idiota."

Antonio continued smiling slightly at Lovino, "Te amo, entiendes?" he asked softly as he fell asleep.

"Stupido." Lovino grumbled. He waited until he was sure that Antonio was asleep before sighing and moving over to the bed. He hesitated before leaning down to kiss Antonio's head. Pulling away quickly, he sat down in the chair and watched Antonio sleep with a small, fond frown. "Anch'io ti amo, idiota."

* * *

After a while, Antonio stirred again. His ankle had righted itself along with most of the bruises (Thank all that was good in the world for quickened healing!) and the dull ache was starting to go away. His arm would take the longest to heal itself... but he could deal with it!  
It'd make harvesting tomatoes hard though...

Lovino still sat in the chair beside the bed, eyes closed, chin in his hand. He had been waiting there for hours...he was hungry, but damnit, he didn't want to leave. He knew that Antonio would be alright, but he just wanted to make sure. That attack would have killed a lot of people, after all.

Antonio opened his eyes, stomach giving a loud growl, and sighed, looking around to catch sight of Lovino. "Lovi~" he smiled slightly, tiredly, and shifted his weight to look at Lovino more.

Lovino opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow at Antonio. "Finally awake, idiota?" He muttered, sitting up more in the chair.

"Si~" Antonio smiled, "You stayed here?" he asked.

"Sì. Perché?" Lovino muttered, stretching.

"I just didn't think you would." Antonio shrugged, "Ya que no le importa..."

Lovino blinked at him, frowning. "Che cosa vuoi dire con questo, idiota?"

"Usted mismo lo ha dicho..." Antonio blinked, before repeating Lovino's words: "'What makes you think I care?'"

Lovino stared at him for a moment. _Oh, cazzo, pensò che volevo dire?_ He sighed. "Sei come un idiota, lo sai?"

"Sí, yo sé." Antonio nodded with a sigh. "Entiendo cómo te sientes por mí." _I wish it was different, but, I do understand it. Somewhat._

Lovino had the very strong urge to bang his head on something._Sei un idiota! _"Non è questo quello che volevo dire!" He said exasperatedly, before he could stop himself.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?" Antonio blinked in confusion, leaning back on his pillows again. The medicine was making him a bit loopy, and he couldn't think straight.

Lovino frowned and sighed, trying to think of a way to put it without revealing his true feelings. "God damnit, if..." Damn, this was harder than he thought. "Se non mi importava, sarei ancora qui?"

"Then... you do care?" Antonio asked with a small voice. "R-Really, care?"

Lovino looked stubbornly away. "...Si." He said quietly, half-hoping Antonio hadn't heard. _Almeno non devo dirgli niente altro...giusto?_

Antonio pouted cutely, "Loviiiii~" he whined. "Come over here so I can hug you with my good arm."

Lovino turned back to frown at him for a very long moment before sighing and moving closer. "Fine." He muttered, allowing the Spaniard to hug him. "...Idiota."

Antonio took the moment of close contact to kiss Lovino's cheek, "Gracias~" he smiled.

Lovino determinedly pretended that the heat in his face didn't exist, because if it did, that would mean he was blushing. He did not blush.

No, really.

..._Really_.

"W-whatever, idiota." He muttered.

"Te amo~" Antonio said with a happy smile, "Even if you don't."

"...Ti amo..." Lovino said under his breath, too quiet for Antonio to hear. Or so he hoped.

Antonio blinked, unsure if he had really heard that or not. He then smiled and pulled Lovino into a kiss, believing that if he _had_ heard what he had heard, then it would be okay!

Lovino felt his face grow hotter, and his eyes widened. For a moment he considered pulling away. Sighing through his nose, he decided against it, and returned the kiss with slight exasperation.

Why did Antonio have to be so god damned cute?

Antonio smiled slightly, pulling Lovino closer for a moment before pulling back, "Gracias, Lovi~" he smiled. The medicine was starting to work properly again - he was getting drowsy.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Go back to sleep, idiota." He ordered, going to sit back in the chair.

"I think I can do that..." Antonio smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off again.

Lovino watched him for a while before curling up in the chair and drifting off to sleep, supposing that it was the best way to pass time.

* * *

Antonio bent down again, picking another tomato with his good arm, the other one in a sling. He tossed it in the basket by his feet, wiping his forehead. It was so much more difficult when he only had one arm to use...

After about five minutes of banging impatiently on the front door, Lovino got fed up and went around to the back to see if Antonio was out there, grumbling curses under his breath. Really, he shouldn't be; he should be resting, but hell if Lovino could convince him otherwise. He frowned when he spotted the Spaniard, and sighed, walking over. "...Need any help?" He muttered, stopping a few feet away and crossing his arms.

Antonio blinked up at him, picking another tomato, "Lovi?" he raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? I thought you were doing something with your brother today..." He picked another two tomatoes, wiping his forehead again.

Lovino shrugged. "He's with the Potato Bastard." He explained with a slight bitter tone to his voice, walking over to pick two tomatoes and put them in the basket. "So I came over here." _To see if you were alright._

"You don't seem happy..." Antonio's slight worried tone was the only indication he had noticed Lovino's bitter voice. He continued picking tomatoes, holding a particularly juicy one out to Lovino, "Here, this one should cheer you up some."

Lovino resisted the small urge to smile, taking the tomato with a grumbled "Grazie" and biting into it. "...How's your arm?" He asked after a moment, munching on his tomato as he picked others and tossed them (albeit with care) into the basket.

"Useless, like it has been the past few days." Antonio chuckled, "Doesn't matter though." he pulled the basket with his good hand as he walked toward bushes with more tomatoes on them. Really, he could never seem to harvest enough of them.

Lovino followed him, finishing off the tomato and picking more. There were always so many... "Well, obviously you need help, idiota." He muttered.

Antonio chuckled, "Where was all this help back when you were itty bitty?" he teased.

Lovino rolled his eyes. The only time his 'helpfulness' had ever made an appearance when he was younger was when Antonio had been away. He said nothing, tossing another couple of tomatoes into the basket. It was going to be full soon.

Antonio smiled as they slowly but surely filled the basket, and leaned down to take one of the rungs. He glanced hopefully at Lovino, waiting to see if the Italian would take the other.

Lovino stood up straight and took the other handle, helping Antonio carry the basket back inside the house. He wondered to himself if he should stay for a while, or if he should leave.

"Gracias." Antonio said again with a smile as they put the basket of tomatoes in his kitchen. "You can have your pick of them, if you like."

Lovino shrugged and got a bag, picking out a few of the juicier tomatoes and dropping them into it. Again, he muttered something that sounded like "Grazie".

"And... Lovi?" Antonio asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Lovino looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for caring." Antonio smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Lovino's mouth.

Lovino's face flushed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, idiota." He muttered.

Antonio chuckled. It was worth it, getting run over by six bulls, just to see his little Lovino flushing. This was turning out to be a beautiful day after all.

* * *

**Translations.**

_Stupido idiota. Che cazzo stava pensando?_ Stupid idiot. What the fuck was he thinking?

_Bastardo._ Bastard.

_Te amo, entiendes?_ I love you, understand?

_Stupido._ Stupid.

_Anch'io ti amo, idiota._ I love you too, idiot.

_Sì. Perché?_ Yes. Why?

_Ya que no le importa..._ Since you don't care...

_Che cosa vuoi dire con questo, idiota?_ What do you mean by that, idiot?

_Usted mismo lo ha dicho..._ You said it yourself...

_Oh, cazzo, pensò che volevo dire?_ Oh, shit, he thought I meant that?

_Sei come un idiota, lo sai?_ You're an idiot, you know that?

_Sí, yo sé. Entiendo cómo te sientes por mí__._ Yes, I know. I understand how you feel about me.

_Sei un idiota! __Non è questo quello che volevo dire!_ You're an idiot! That's not what I meant!

_Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir? _Then, what did you mean?

_Se non mi importava, sarei ancora qui?_If I didn't care, would I still be here?

_Almeno non devo dirgli niente altro...giusto?_At least I don't have to say anything else...right?

_Te amo. _I love you.

_Ti amo._ I love you.

_Grazie_. Thank you.

_Gracias._ Thank you.

**Just because we like having conversations in different languages.**

**Written by me and Have Faith In Yourself. for Spain's birthday.**

**FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ANYTHING. It's Google Translate. It sometimes fails.  
I know Lovino is somewhat OOC. But it's Spain's birthday. So Lovino is nice.  
He also got run over by six angry bulls.  
The Running of the Bulls is an odd tradition.  
Spanish people are odd...**

**FELIZ COMPLEAÑOS, ESPAÑA.**


End file.
